Jan Brady
' Janet Elizabeth "Jan" Brady-Covington' (née Martin) was the middle daughter in the Brady family, and was played by Eve Plumbin the ABC-TV series The Brady Bunch, The Brady Girls Get Married, The Brady Brides, A Very Brady Christmas and the CBS-TV series The Bradys. She was also portrayed by Geri Reischl in the short-lived NBC-TV The Brady Bunch Hour variety series, Jennifer Elise Cox in theatrical films, and Ashley Drane (then credited as Ashley Eckstein) in the 2002 NBC-TV movie The Brady Bunch in the White House. :"Am I invisible?! Do I not have a voice? I had that idea two days ago!" :―Jan Brady About Jan Jan was born in 1959 making her 10 when the show starts and 15 when it ends. She is the middle Brady daughter. Jan is shown to be very jealous of her beautiful popular older sister Marcia. Jan is insecure about having freckles and wearing glasses, and is embarrassed about the fact she does not have a boyfriend, and even invented a fictional one named "George Glass". Jan always attempted to carve out her niche in the family, or make a name for herself at school. Once, in envy of Marcia, she uttered the now famous catch phrase, "Marcia, Marcia, Marcia!". Though Jan is often envious or angry at her oldest sister, Marcia is her best friend. Jan is close to all her siblings, but especially Marcia and Cindy. Her buddy Lucy Winters accidentally calls Jan "Marcia" on a party invitation, and Jan thinks the solution is to get new hair. Of course, the hair isn't her problem at all -- everybody envies Jan's long, blonde locks. Jan, like any insecure teenager, had to suffer through glasses and braces. She eventually gains confidence, and although she'll never be the cheerleader that Marcia is, she was liked well enough to be voted most popular girl at Fillmore Junior High. Even though Jan has announced that she wishes she was an only child, she really loves all her siblings. Jan, as a child, was sometimes absent-minded, once losing the tube containing her father's architectural plans while visiting King's Island amusement park in Cincinnati. In her later high school years, Jan found she had a talent for painting, which likely led to her career choice as an architect, following in her father's footsteps. It took her a while to find out her own special talent, she tried almost everything, even being a pom pom girl. Once she failed at that she concluded she was no good at anything, until she later discovered her great love of painting. Jan married Phillip Covington. The two met in college, where he was her professor. The two briefly separated, but reconciled. However, they are unable to conceive their own children and in The Brady’s adopt a Korean girl named Patty. Gallery Tumblr_mj6zpxSSA01s5jvxmo1_500.jpg Photo_(8).jpg Jan-Brady.jpg Tumblr_mixtydkytO1s5jvxmo1_250.jpg 5wt6gab4fjbgjfga.jpg 6sxxrb2ecyjuxxbu.jpg Marcia jan and cindy.jpg Bradymovie janohnoes.gif Marcia-and-Jan-700x389.jpg Eve-Plumb-as-Jan-Brady-the-brady-bunch-22475189-640-480.jpg G2bq1i5z15xc5i1b.jpg 7r103mlq6sek30l7.jpg 9iiwworwxjmwwrjw.jpg J7dxle1206tx216x.jpg IMG 20180509 200936.jpg IMG 20180509 200958.jpg IMG_20180629_112315.jpg IMG_20180629_112338.jpg IMG_20180629_112352.jpg IMG_20180629_112428.jpg IMG_20180629_112442.jpg IMG 20180903 122902.jpg IMG_20180903_123016.jpg IMG_20180903_123457.jpg Jan-brady-boys.gif TBBM_1065.jpg IMG_20190120_114723.jpg DNXR17.jpg IMG_20190121_124733.jpg IMG_20190121_124803.jpg IMG 20190203 112837.jpg IMG 20190203 112821.jpg IMG 20190203 112805.jpg IMG_20190210_175440.jpg IMG_20190210_175518.jpg IMG_20190210_180220.jpg IMG_20190210_180235.jpg IMG_20190210_180330.jpg IMG_20190210_180344.jpg IMG_20190210_180433.jpg IMG_20190210_180953.jpg IMG_20190210_181040.jpg IMG_20190210_181056.jpg IMG_20190210_181109.jpg IMG_20190210_181134.jpg IMG_20190210_181155.jpg IMG_20190210_181155_1.jpg IMG_20190210_181156.jpg IMG_20190210_181157.jpg IMG_20190210_181216.jpg IMG_20190210_181218.jpg IMG_20190210_181219.jpg IMG_20190210_183548.jpg IMG_20190210_183558.jpg IMG_20190210_183605.jpg IMG_20190210_183605_1.jpg IMG_20190210_183606.jpg IMG_20190210_183606_1.jpg IMG_20190210_191848.jpg IMG_20190210_191905.jpg IMG_20190210_191914.jpg IMG_20190210_191915.jpg IMG_20190210_191917.jpg IMG_20190210_191918.jpg IMG_20190210_191931.jpg IMG_20190210_192008.jpg IMG_20190210_191110.jpg IMG_20190210_191210.jpg IMG_20190210_191229.jpg IMG_20190210_191310.jpg IMG_20190210_191343.jpg IMG_20190210_222146.jpg IMG_20190210_222225.jpg IMG_20190210_222232.jpg IMG_20190210_222457.jpg IMG_20190210_222509.jpg IMG_20190211_145443.jpg IMG_20190211_145421.jpg IMG_20190305_165941.jpg IMG_20190305_170902.jpg IMG_20190305_170908.jpg IMG_20190305_163459.jpg IMG_20190714_121923.jpg IMG_20190714_121926.jpg IMG_20190714_122109.jpg IMG_20190714_122129.jpg IMG_20190714_122603.jpg IMG_20190714_122619.jpg Saturday Morning High - Janice Brady.png IMG 20191201 115252711.jpg IMG 20191201 115252710.jpg IMG 20191201 115251324.jpg IMG 20191201 115107006.jpg IMG 20191201 115105355.jpg IMG 20191201 115055547.jpg IMG 20191201 115053170.jpg 663248.jpg 2645032e95e9db8a5 w.jpg 1297249662 cap 043.png The Bradys & their friends.png IMG 20200201 170839.jpg IMG_20200201_170825.jpg IMG_20200201_200408.jpg IMG_20200201_200458.jpg Category:Girls Category:Pretty Girls Category:Girly Girls Category:Girlfriends Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Stepsisters Category:The Brady Bunch Characters Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Childs Category:Adults Category:Young Adults Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Style Category:Allies Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies